Avatar: Terminator Chronicles
by xXTheEmoPunkKngXx
Summary: In the future theirs a war going on. Robots called Terminators were Sozins soldiers,a special class of Terminators called Benders. Only Fire and Lightning benders are left since the resistance stole the plans for Water, Earth, and Air.The Resistance is being led by Korra. the Daughter of Katara Konner. The Resistance sent back Zuko a Prototype Cyborg that was a human before. Zutara


AN: Let me just say that I am definitely back for good. Armed with a better computer than before I will be able to upload and update stories faster. And this is a story saying that I am back for good. Let's just hope I'm not so rusty with my writing and such. Lets begin with Terminator: Bender chronicles

Katara sighed in relief as she closed the door to her apartment in Seattle Washington. Today was one of those bad days where she just want's to scream and kick something, but she's the mature one, doing exactly what she planned is what sokka, her brother, would have done.

Her job teaching kids to surf was somewhat stressful. Bunch of times the kid would just throw a tantrum and then listen to her, that didn't really bother her. What bothered her was one of her fellow employees that kept on hitting on her. Aang, the kid was an intern at surf shop that Pakku had owned. Even though Pakku was a friend of Katara's grandmother they had a set of rules during work. One of them was no special treatment towards family friends, which extended onto Katara and her brother. So that meant that she'd have to take care of the boy's antics…. Again…. And again. Cause even though Katara kept on denying the kid he kept on coming back. Well "Kid" would be wrong considering that Aang was only 3 years younger than her at 22.

A knock at her door shook her from her thoughts. She opened the door at which she was standing in front of. There stood her brother still dressed in his work uniform which consisted of swim trunks and a "Pakku's surf shop" employee shirt.

She held her left hand clutching her shirt where he heart would be and held out her right hand towards her brother for a one armed hug.

"Oh thank god I thought you were Aang for a moment there." She joked as she broke the hug and steered her brother into her home.

He chuckled as he looked around her apartment noticing the pictures of their family along a wall.

"Yeah sorry for scaring you. Just wanted to check up on you, you looked pissed today and I wanted to know what's wrong. Is it Aang again?" he asked as he turned back towards his sister.

She sighed in frustration as she nodded her head. She held herself as she moved towards the kitchen wanting to move the conversation there.

"Yeah. He's just like you boomerang when you were a kid. Always keeps on coming back." She said as she brought a beer out of the fridge for her brother while she took a soda for herself.

She handed the drink to her brother who was leaning against the counter in her small kitchen. She then followed the same suit only opposite of Sokka

"Hey! Do not compare Boomy to Aang" he shuddered "Boomy is much better company than him." He said as he popped open the cap and took a swig from his beer.

Katara rolled her eyes, as the much expected response was spoken. Even though Sokka won't admit it he was hit on the head with "Boomy" while growing up way to many times. Even though he has his moments, being the serious caring brother, like before he still acted like a little twelve year old.

"Yeah, I know sorry. But's it's starting to get weird. He is getting closer than usual and it's really starting to creep me out. I mean today he kept on asking me out even though I keep on shooting him down." She took a moment to pop the top on her soda and take a sip of it. "On Monday I'll talk to Pakku about it don't worry."

Sokka took another swig then asked. "You sure. I could talk to Aang, give him the riot act and such so he'll leave you alone."

Katara put her soda down onto the counter as she rolled her eyes. "No Sokka don't worry about it." She waved him. "Anyway I won't have to deal with Aang till Monday. This weekend I just want to relax and probably spend some time at the mall with Toph." Toph was Katara's best friend since high school when she had first moved here with her family. Toph was blind so she was picked on easily. Katara fixed that because whoever had messed with Toph had always ended up with a seriously hurting groin or a gushing bloody nose.

Sokka shrugged. "Okay, we'll play it your way first. Then I get to talk to him." He ended with a smile and flexing the muscle on his left bicep.

Katara rolled her eyes as she walked towards the fridge to revel its contents. "So wanna stay for dinner?" she asked her brother.

Sokka looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Nope gotta head home, it's sukki's turn to cook. So that means take out tonight."

Katara laughed as she brought out day old pizza from the fridge and put it onto the counter. "Come on Sokka give Suki some credit. She has to get some points for trying." And she then went back to the fridge looking for another soda.

Sokka scoffed "Yeah points for how many frying pan's she's burned. Just the other day she burned soup!" he exclaimed.

Katara looked up from the fridge and gave her brother a sympathetic look and asked him. "How in the world do you burn soup?"

"Exactly my point. But she keeps on insisting she learns how to cook" he looked at his watch again which read 6:47 "Gotta go before Suki burns the house down.

"Okay bye!" she got up from her place in front of the fridge to kiss him on the cheek and hug him before her ran out the door slamming it behind him. Then the door knocked as she set her cold pizza onto the counter top. She walked out to the door thinking it was sokka and that he perhaps left something somehow. But she was surprised to find it was not her brother but a woman.

"Katara Konner?" she asked.

Katara glanced at her and took in her slightly taller body dressed in red cargo pants, a red V-neck, and a darker red leather jacket.

"Yes?"

Was all Katara could say before a punch aimed for her stomach launched her backwards onto the apartment floor. She felt extreme pain in her stomach and screamed in pain. Tears clouded her vision as she looked towards the door.

The women stood there crouched with her arm out and a hand in a fist.

"W-why?" Katara Croaked

"Katara Konner you are scheduled tor termination. Bye now" She then swung her arm in a wide arc around body and electricity crackled at the tips of her finger. She had them pointed at her.


End file.
